yugioh fanfic
by thenumberhunter2
Summary: duel carnival changed up for fun


It was a day like no other because the great Cody had a duel with many others because he was participating in his own tournament which he called the super ''special awesome mega amazing duel of the best person ever in the entire world forever''. Wow that is a lot to say said the great Cody ''but who cares because its time to throw up and get your lame on'' he yelled. ''no wait that doesn't sound right let me try again''ah hem ''its time to duel'' he yelled ''yes much better'' he said as the tournament started up. It was the great Cody vs kite and Yuma vs vertex. The great Cody was kind of sad seeing all of the other duelist gave up after seeing these four top duelist at the tournament. The first duel was Yuma vs vertex with Yuma using a gagaga gogogo dododo cards and so many others while vertex used a heraldic beast deck that is small but powerful and they both were using a ton of number cards which are very hard to beat. The duel started and Yuma took the first move. ''I draw'' he said ''I use three gagaga wind to special summon gagaga magician gagaga girl and gagaga Cesare''. ''Next i use my spell quick-trap and that allows me to use one trap card straight from my deck and the one i chose is the trap one-turn change which allows me to change the element of the monsters on my field turn'' ''now i overlay all three and xyz summon number C39 utopia ray. "I then use the pot of greed to get two cards and another and another for five cards in my hand''. i equip number C39 utopia ray with four zexal weapons from my hand and one of the lets me use one spell from my deck and i use the spell quick-strike that allows utopia ray to attack on the first turn. ''Now i use my last zexal weapon on utopia ray to give him an attack power of ten thousand and attack directly. ''I use the effect of heraldic beast blocker wolf to summon it and end the battle phase'' said vectrix. ''My zexal weapons won't allow it'' said Yuma. ''By detaching one zexal weapon i can negate all of the effects in the hand this turn. But utopia ray loses two thousand attack but it's still enough to win'' yells Yuma as he beats vectrix on the very first turn with his most powerful number. After the crowd had calmed down it was time for the second duel of the great Cody vs kite who was using a photon/galaxy deck. When all the suspense had died down it was time for the duel and kite took the first move and drew his first card. ''First i use two foolish burial to put photon Leo and photon pirate to the grave straight from my deck to the graveyard''. ''Next since i control no monsters i special summon photon thrasher and normal summon photon crusher'' kite yelled''. ''Now i release these two for galaxy-eyes photon dragon'' kite yelled as he threw a strange object in the air and his monster started to appear. ''Next i use the pot of greed to get two cards and the two pot of greed i just drew for a total of four cards'' kite said as he drew his cards. ''I use the spell message in a bottle which allows me to summon three monsters with different levels from the grave so I get photon Leo, crusher and pirate on to my field and because i have at least one ''photon'' monster I can special summon galaxy knight from my hand''. ''If i don't xyz by the end of my turn I lose all my life points because of message in a bottle so i will xyz this turn like this! I use the spell galaxy queens light which lets me pick a level seven or higher monster and make all my other monsters on the field that level until the end of my turn and i choose my level eight galaxy knight. ''so now they all turn into level eight and now i overlay photon pirate, Leo and crusher to xyz summon my greatest xyz monster neo galaxy-eyes photon dragon''. "Next i place one card face down on the field and end my turn." OK my turn i draw'' said the great Cody "NOT SO FAST" yelled kite! "i use my face down forced end which makes your turn end right after your draw so now its my turn again" kite said as he drew his next card ''I use the spell card xyz surprise which lets me summon as many xyz monsters from my extra deck straight to my field since i have a rank five or higher xyz monster on my field by sending one card from my hand and my field to the grave''. "The only price is that they have no abilities but it won't matter because this duel is over with number nine, ten, eleven and thirteen to attack you directly"! "Sorry but i use the effect of battle fader to summon it and end your battle phase but your life doubles". "Ugh" grumbled kite as he ended his turn. Now it was Cody's turn and he drew a card. "Perfect" said Cody as he saw his card. "I use upstart goblin which lets you get you get one thousand life and i get an extra card" said Cody as he drew his card. ''I put four cards face down and end my turn'' said Cody. Kite drew his card and was ready to finish the duel that turn. But sadly for kite Cody used his face down cards three gift card and one bad reaction to omens which reverses gift cards life increase to kite so he took nine thousand damage and that dropped his life to exactly zero. kite may have lost but he still congratulated Cody and the win and wished him luck in his next duel against Yuma which started next so Cody and Yuma rushed to the special sphere field to greet each other and duel. It was time to duel the tricky duelist Cody against the lucky duelist Yuma to decide the worlds best duelist. The duel started and Cody took the first move drawing his first card. "First i use foolish burial to send heraldic beast Berners falcon to the grave and then bring it back with heraldry reborn" said Cody. ''Next i summon heraldic beast Leo and then summon heraldic beast eale then overlay all three to summon number fifty-six gold rat and end'' said Cody. Yuma drew his card and then used two level two to summon number twelve crimson shadow armor ninja and two level four to summon number thirty-four terror-byte "number thirty-four won't stay long because xyz treasure which lets me release number thirty four and draw three cards" said Yuma as he drew but Cody used his rats effect to summon number sixty-nine heraldry crest. Yuma tied the attacks with the spell slight boost and tried to destroy they both but number sixty-nine stole number twelves effect and survived the attack. Yuma had to go to plan B and xyz a number but failed and summoned the baby tiragon. But luckily he made it work by using xyz gift for more cards. Next Yuma overlayed five level four monsters to summon number C39 utopia ray. He then used the spell one last chance to select his and Cody's ultimate monster to battle and decide the duel. Yuma chose C39 utopia ray and Cody chose one last chance. Before the battle Yuma use C39s overlay units and five zexal weapons to win...or so he thought. But Cody had one life point left and so did Yuma because of Cody's monster. Cody thought he was safe but Yuma a plan C and returned a zexal weapon to his hand with its effect. He then used giant trunade to get the rest back then used dark hole to clear the field but used monster reborn on number C39 utopia ray and used all of his zexal weapons again and lucky for him one let him attack again for the match. Yuma was so happy to win the tournament and be the worlds strongest duelist. after the duel Cody congratulated Yuma on the win and invited him over after the award ceremony to duel some more and Yuma accepted. Yuma and Cody started to duel all day every day and improved with each duel as they waited for the next tournament to and became great friends.


End file.
